Brigadier General Mustang's Confession
by Narchambault
Summary: " -Aku pernah memberitahumu bukan bahwa impian terbesarku adalah menjadi Fuhrer? Kau tau impianku selanjutnya? ….Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya.." Fic pertama di fandom Fullmetal Alchemist.Royai . R&R please :


**A/N : Halo! Author gaje dan cacat datang membawakan fic Royai di fandom FMA untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi maaf ya kalo cacat,aneh,dsb. Hehe :)**

**Warnings : Ya itu… Gajelas,aneh,cacat,alur membingungkan…dan apa lagi ya? Pokoknya sediakan kantung muntah saja untuk jaga jaga ._.**

**Pairings : Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**06:00 AM.**

KRIIIIIING!

Suara alarm jam weker dari kamar seorang Brigadir Jendral berbunyi. Tentu saja bagi seorang Jendral pemalas seperti dia, bangun dari tempat tidur adalah hal yang paling merepotkan dan melelahkan baginya. Ya,kalau lelah pasti akan istirahat lagi kan?

Akhirnya , Kolonel yang baru naik pangkat itu pun mematikan jam weker yang tengah rebut membangunkannya. Matanya masih setengah terbuka,nyawanya baru terkumpul 25%. Kemudian Jendral tampan berambut hitam yang di idolakan para wanita wanita Amestris itu pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Roy Mustang, sang Jendral yang dari awal dibicarakan,membasuk wajahnya dengan air supaya rasa kantuknya hilang. Lalu ia kembali lagi untuk mengambil handuk dan segera mandi. Kenapa tidak sekalian ya?

Seusai mandi, Jendral Mustang memakai seragam militer birunya. Seperti biasanya, rambutnya tidak disisir dan dibiarkan berantakan seperti itu. Menurut wanita wanita, ia keren jika rambutnya berantakan. Hampir seluruh wanita jatuh hati padanya. Ya… Hampir….

Faktanya, Roy sudah ahli dalam masalah menggoda wanita dengan hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan (mungkin) wanita itu pingsan. Hm, atau ia menggoda wanita tersebut dan mengajaknya kencan. Pastinya ia diterima. Bahkan terkadang wanita wanita itu yang mengejar Mustang.

Dibalik itu semua, Roy tidak pernah memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadap mereka. Bisa dikatakan…hanya jahil. Memang sedikit kejam ya jika wanita mendengarnya. Tapi… sebenarnya wanita yang satu satunya ia cintai dan sayangi hanyalah…

Sniperwoman pirang bermata hazel.

Wanita cantik –tercantik yang pernah ia temui.

Wanita perkasa yang memiliki hati sedingin es dan memiliki kekuatan seperti pria. Bahkan mungkin mengalahkan pria.

Wanita yang setia mendampinginya di kala senang maupun susah,bersumpah akan mengikutinya meski ke neraka sekalipun,bersumpah akan melindunginya dan berusaha bertahan hidup karena ia memerintahkannya seperti itu. Wanita yang selalu mendampinginya. Ya. Sebagai asisten.

Letnan Kolonel Riza Hawkeye

Mata onyx Roy tampak kosong saat nama Riza melintasi fikirannya.

Ya. Roy memang mencintai anak senseinya sekaligus subordinatnya itu. Tapi ia masih belum berani mengungkapkannya.

'Apa susahnya sih?' fikir Roy sejenak. Tanganya menopang dagunya sementara wajahnya tampak berfikir.

'Beratus wanita telah kutaklukan,tapi…yang kali ini serasa berbeda..' fikirnya lagi. Roy kemudian membayangkan reaksi Riza saat ia menyatakan perasaannya.

_DOR!DOR!DOR!_

"_Saya tidak pernah mau memikirkan semua itu,sir. Lebih baik anda cari wanita selain saya. Saya disini bertugas melindungi anda. Bukan main flirting dengan anda. Saya juga tidak suka pria mesum yang menyukai rok mini. Tipe seperti Sersan Fuery lah yang saya suka. Selesaikan paperwork anda !"_

_DOR!_

_Headshot_

Roy mulai merinding membayangkannya. Itu sungguh penolakan yang sangat ekstrim. Tiba tiba, sebuah cengiran seram dan kekehan tidak jelas muncul dari dirinya.

"Tapi waktu itu kan… ia menerimaku secara tidak langsung..hihihi.."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK : **_

"_Kapan kapan kita makan bersama,yuk?" ajak Roy dengan wajah bodoh dan mode flirting-nya seperti biasa. Tapi sebenarnya ia gugup._

"_Bukankah sekarang kita sedang makan bersama?" jawab Riza dengan wajah innocence dan datar. Wajah Roy berubah 180 derajat pucat. Kemudian ia menghela nafas._

"_Yah sial! Hari ini aku gagal dua kali berturut turut!" keluhnya lagi . Sebenarnya ia kecewa sekali karena tidak bisa berkencan dengan Letnannya saat itu. Padahal,Roy sangat merindukannya karena Riza sudah tidak bisa sering sering bertemu dengannya. Saat itulah Roy mengutuk King Bradley._

_

* * *

_

Roy terkekeh geli lagi. "Saat itu memang aku dan Letnan sedang berkencan kan? Buktinya ia bilang 'Bukankah sekarang kita sedang makan bersama?'. Berarti masih ada kesempatan. Yes!" seru Mustang bersemangat. Hari ini juga, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada si sniper berhati es,Riza Hawkeye.

Selesai berpakaian rapih, Roy pun menarik mantel hitamnya dan langsung berlari menuju mobilnya. Kalau telat,bisa gawat. Dan mungkin rencananya akan gagal.

**Roy's POV**

Aku turun dari mobilku,kemudian berlari secepat yang kubisa menuju ruang kerjaku. Hah, haruskah aku melakukan ini demi Riza ya? Kalau aku telat seperti biasanya nanti aku tidak bisa menarik perhatiannya dan dia akan menolakku. Hiii….seram.

Aku pun mendobrak pintu karena kecepatan lariku membuatnya begitu. Kutatap ruang kerjaku. Sudah kuduga. Ia sudah dating. Rambut pirang panjang yang baru saja ia potong menjadi sangat pendek,sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Mata hazel indahnya itu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Sikapnya yang selalu memerintahku, membuatku semakin gemas padanya. Hah... baru semalam saja tidak bertemu aku sudah rindu padanya. Dasar Riza.

Aku tidak sadar,selama aku menatapnya cukup lama… Ternyata ia menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

"Jendral? Tumben sekali dating sepagi ini. Biasanya anda terlambat 10, 15, bahkan 30 menit."

"Hey,Kolonel. Jangan mengejekku terus dong. Aku juga bisa berubah,kau tahu?"

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk. Oh,senyumannya…. Beda dari yang lain…

"Saya senang kalau anda berubah 100% positif." Ujarnya lagi. Aku tersenyum senang. Kemudian aku berjalan kearah mejaku dengan ekspresi bangga. Setelahnya, kuhempaskan diriku ke kursi yang nyaman untuk tidur ini…. Ah apa yang kufikirkan?

HAH APA INIII?

PAPERWORK MENUMPUK SEBANYAK INI?

Astaga ini membunuhku. Ternyata jika aku dating lebih pagi, paperwork paperwork menyusahkan ini lebih banyak. Berarti… selama aku terlambat.. Riza mengerjakan paperwork-ku dong? Ah dia memang malaikat yang turun dari surga yang dating untuk menolongku dan membuatku bahagia… Kapan kapan aku akan terlambat satu jam –tunggu! Jika aku terlambat terus menerus,Riza akan berfikiran bahwa aku pemalas yang bodoh. Ah tidak boleh! Mulai hari ini aku harus rajin untuk mendapatkannya! Yeah!

**Normal POV**

Dengan ajaibnya, Roy mengerjakan paperwork paperwork itu dengan bersemangat. Wajahnya serius,bukan malas seperti biasanya. Tidak ada keluhan yang ia keluarkan. Biasanya, ia pamit izin ke toilet dan kembali lama sekali. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia seperti bukan Roy Mustang yang dulu. Riza sampai terkejut melihat atasannya bekerja begitu giat. 'Jendral kerasukan apa ya?' batinnya kacau. Kemudian Riza tersenyum kearah Roy. Dan kebetulan Roy yang sedang mengerjakan paperworknya itu, melirik sedikit kearah subordinatnya karena ia merasa diperhatikan. Riza yang dilirik Roy langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengerjakan paperwork-nya. Sementara Roy….wajahnya merah tidak karuan melihat senyuman yang diberikan Riza barusan.

'Sekarang,nanti,sekarang,nanti,sekarang,nanti,sekarang,nanti….ah hentikan! Aku bingung!' seru Roy dalam fikirannya. Wajahnya mulai tidak konsentrasi pada paperwork melainkan hal lain. Ia mengacak acak rambutnya yang berantakan dari awal, kemudian mengetuk ngetukkan pulpennya seperti anak kecil yang kurang kerjaan. Riza pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari paperworknya menuju Roy.

"Sir? Ada masalah?" tanya Riza . Roy mengangkat wajahnya dan memunculkan sebuah cengiran bodoh.

"Tidak,Kolonel. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Jawab Roy. Riza mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kemudian …Roy stress kembali.

'Ayolah Roy ajak saja dia makan malam hari ini! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!' batin Roy berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Roy pun menghela nafas dan angkat suara.

"K..-Kolonel…Uh.."

"Ya,ada apa,sir?"

"Ah…itu.. –anu .. sebenarnya aku…ah..uh…begini…errr.. –"

"Anda mau bicara apa,sir?"

"Kolonel maukah kau…untuk malam iniiiiii saja kau.. uh.. –"

"Malam ini ? Ya? Ada apa dengan mala mini , sir? Kasus?"

"Bukan! Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

Roy masih gugup. Badannya panas dingin. Keringatnya mengalir melewati pipinya yang putih mulus itu. Tangannya mengacak acak rambutnya kembali. Dan akhirnya….

"Kolonel Riza Hawkeye, maukah kau makan malam denganku nanti malam ?" Akhirnya Roy mengajaknya.

'Mati aku mati aku mati aku. Oh Tuhan ampunilah dosaku sebelum aku pergi ke tempat-Mu.'

Suasana pun menjadi hening diantara mereka berdua. Roy menelan ludahnya sementara Riza …. Tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Tiba tiba…

"Anda mau mengajak saya makan malam? Kenapa gugup begitu sir? Tentu saja saya mau. Anggap saja merayakan kepribadianmu yang berubah drastis." Jawab Riza datar. Roy membeku tidak percaya. Ia baru saja diterima –maksudnya ya memang biasa diterima oleh seorang wanita baginya tapi –ia baru saja diterima oleh wanita berhati es yang jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit akan….

DOR!

….ditembak.

"Tapi selesaikan seluruh pekerjaan anda dulu,sir."

Roy mengangguk dan langsung mengerjakan paperworknya kembali.

Yang penting malam ini ia akan menikmati indahnya hidup.

* * *

**07.00 PM . **

Roy Mustang berpakaian Tuxedo rapih dengan dasi kupu kupu melingkar di lehernya. Biasanya ia membawa mawar untuk seorang wanita saat berkencan. Tapi –kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana watak Riza itu?

Roy pun memasuki mobilnya dan bersiap menjemput Riza di apartemennya. 'Semoga malam ini akan menjadi malam yang romantic dan tidak ada suara tembakan atau semacamnya.' Pinta Roy dalam hati. Mobilnya pun melaju.

_TING TONG_

Roy membunyikan bel rumah Riza,kemudian menunggunya untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Beberapa detik kemudian… Riza pun membuka pintunya dan muncul dihadapan Roy. Roy yang membelakangi pintu langsung berbalik badan dengan cepat.

"Selamat malam,Kolonel –"

Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Roy ternyata.

Riza memakai baju casual-nya,dengan mantel menutupi dan celana yang biasa ia pakai –oh apakah celana itu celana yang ia pakai saat melawan Envy?

"Selamat malam,Jendral. Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu." Ucap Riza sambil ber-salute dihadapannya. Roy tertawa kaku kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa apa kok,Riza. Haha tidak usah formal begitu. Biasa sajalah. Panggil aku Roy." Ujarnya polos. Riza terkejut saat atasannya memanggil namanya. Jarang sekali Mustang memanggil namanya. Atau bahkan tidak pernah ya?

"Ah, saya tidak enak memanggil anda begitu. Saya sudah biasa."

"Ahaha,sebenarnya tidak apa apa kok. Tapi yasudahlah. Umm… tapi aku boleh memanggilmu Riza kan?"

Riza tersenyum dan mengangguk. Roy tersenyum puas dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobil. Mereka pun berangkat menuju restoran yang tidak jauh dari sana.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di restoran itu, Roy keluar terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu Riza. Tapi saat ia keluar, Riza malah keluar terlebih dahulu. Roy pun tertawa kaku merasa dirinya memalukan dan bodoh. "Ada apa sir?" tanya Riza pada Roy yang tertawa tiba tiba. Roy menggeleng . "Tidak apa apa kok,Riza. Ayo masuk." Ajak Roy padanya. Riza mengangguk dan mengikuti Roy masuk kedalam restoran.

"Selamat datang" seorang pelayan menyambut mereka didepan pintu. Roy mengangguk dan langsung memesan tempat duduk untuk dua orang. Kemudian mereka berjalan kearah meja mereka. Niatnya,Roy ingin menarik kursi agar Riza bisa duduk (A/N : Ituloh yang kayak di film film kalo cowo menyediakan tempat duduk buat cewenya ._.) , tapi saat ia menarik kursinya… Riza malah duduk di kursi yang lain. Roy menggaruk belakang lehernya dan ikut duduk.

"Selamat malam,Tuan,Nona. Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang datang membawa menu.

"Em.. saya pesan steak dan wine saja. Kau,Riza? Pilih sesukamu. Akan kutraktir kok."

"Saya air putih saja."

Roy sweatdropped . Riza memang begitu kaku ya sebagai seorang Kolonel wanita yang memiliki wajah cantik .

"Aha ha ha…" tawa Roy pahit. "…Baiklah steak satu,wine satu gelas dan air putih satu gelas." Kata Roy kepada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu menulis pesanan mereka dan berterimakasih sembari membungkukan tubuhnya,kemudian pergi.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun diam. Riza melihat kearah jendela yang menampakkan bulan purnama yang bersinar indahnya malam itu. Sementara Roy menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Emmm….Riza…" panggil Roy membuat Riza mengalihkan perhatiannya. Akhirnya Roy akan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Ya,sir?"

"Sebenarnya,maksud dariku mengajakmu kesini…. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Detak jantung Roy mulai tidak beraturan. Ia sungguh gugup. Tidak pernah ia segugup ini sebelumnya.

"Dan apa itu,sir?" tanya Riza penasaran. Roy meneguk ludahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku…uh…itu…"

"Hm?"

"Riza…aku…."

"Anda apa sir?"

"Aku mencintaimu,Riza Hawkeye."

Hening.

Roy membeku sendiri oleh perkataannya.

Riza tercengang tidak percaya.

"Anda apa sir?"

"Aku cinta padamu,Riza. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku berjumpa denganmu di rumah Hawkeye-sensei. Kemudian kau menjadi subordinat-ku dan aku sangat percaya padamu. Dan saat kau sekarat saat itu… aku tidak tahu harus apa , aku merasa aku tidak berguna tanpamu di sisiku. Riza aku tau setelah aku menyelesaikan perkataanku yang panjang ini kau akan menembak kepalaku. Tapi tolong dengarkan sekali ini saja… Aku pernah memberitahumu bukan bahwa impian terbesarku adalah menjadi Fuhrer? Kau tau impianku selanjutnya? ….Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya. Aku ingin saat aku menjadi Fuhrer nanti,kau bisa menikah denganku. Tapi kini _fraternization law_ sudah tidak berlaku karena . Grumman sudah menjadi Fuhrer baru. Dan…. Riza… maukah kau menikah..dengan.. –ku?" jelas Roy panjang lebar. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia mengatakan semua itu kepada wanita yang selama ini ia dambakan. Riza tercengang sesaat. Roy memalingkan wajahnya. Saat itu Roy sudah pesimis bahwa Riza akan menolaknya. Tapi , tiba tiba Riza menyentuh tangan Roy lembut,membuat Roy menatap Riza lagi. Riza tersenyum manis sekali. Roy pun sudah berfikiran bahwa Riza akan menerima lamarannya yang aneh itu. Tapi…

Riza berdiri dari kursi kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah..Hey! Tunggu! Letnan –maksudku Kolonel!" panggil Roy berusaha menghentikan Riza. Tapi Riza sudah terlanjur keluar dari restoran. Roy mengacak acak rambutnya. "Sudah kuduga. Ia marah. Harapanmu usai sampai disini,Roy." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan kekecewaan melanda hatinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Roy masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan wajah memelas dan sedih. Dan saat ia membuka pintu, Riza berpapasan dengannya. Roy terkejut. Berusaha menyapa Riza tetapi ia bingung mau bicara apa. Ia terlalu malu dengan sikapnya semalam. Riza ber-salute dihadapannya.

"Permisi ,sir. Saya mau ke toilet sebentar." Izin Riza dengan sopan. Roy mengangguk. Riza pun meninggalkan Roy yang membeku di depan pintu.

'Dia masih marah' batinnya kecewa. Roy menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Saat ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi, tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah kertas –yang tampaknya seperti paperwork –tetapi itu bukan. Roy mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisannya.

_Roy Mustang_

_Soal semalam, maaf saya langsung meninggalkan anda di restoran. Tapi itu bukan berarti saya menolak 'permintaan' anda. Tetapi saya hanya ingin memberitahu anda lewat surat ini…_

_Saya bersedia menikah dengan anda.._

_Tetapi sebelum itu semua terjadi, anda harus menduduki kursi Fuhrer. Dan jika saat itu datang, saya akan benar benar menerima anda. Anda harus mewujudkan mimpi pertama anda. Kemudian mimpi kedua anda. Saya akan terus mendampingi anda untuk mewujudkan kedua mimpi anda tersebut._

_Terimakasih._

_Riza Hawkeye._

Roy membeku sesaat membaca surat dari Riza .

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"YES!"

Hanya dengan selembar kertas yang diberikan oleh Kolonel Hawkeye, Roy Mustang bisa melompat lompat seperti anak kangguru di ruang kerjanya. Ternyata pengakuan Roy yang sedikit aneh dan bodoh itu tidak sia sia.

* * *

**A/N : Wow. Akhirnya selesai juga. Hahaha ini fic pertama saya di fandom Fullmetal Alchemist,jadi sedikit aneh dan gajelas. Judul sama ceritanya juga gak nyambung -_- Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata kata dan ceritanya bikin kalian pusing. Emang author ga bakat bikin cerita :( . Tapi tolong R&R ya minna-san. Arigatou!**

**NB : Flashback diambil dari Fullmetal Alchemist Manga Vol 19 Chapter 74 : Homonculus**

**-Halfmazoku Alchemist-**


End file.
